


I Wasn't Planning On Being The Leader Of A Rebellion But Here We Are

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: I AM SUFFERING WITH UNFINISHED WORKS [8]
Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Everyone is older, I love it when my characters are no bullshit characters, Meh, Space Vagabond AU, Toxic Relationships, abuse of slaves, and thats it, mentions of forced marriage, warning for blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: In which aliens and robots from different planets along with slavery do exist, and Calvin had grown up to be an actual genius, then became a slave to an expressionless sadistic lizard alien.Afterwards he makes an escape with the new slave Moe, and his own creation, the Medic Bot No. 004.How will he fare out in space, surviving meteors, space pirates and other intergalactic dangers?----------A Space Vagabond AUKill this author who recklessly uses their own internet. I don't have much internet so what I can post is limited.





	I Wasn't Planning On Being The Leader Of A Rebellion But Here We Are

**Author's Note:**

> This is how my morning was:
> 
> *wakes up to finds self on the edge of the universe*
> 
> "here come dat boi"
> 
> *falls off bed*
> 
> "oh shit waddup"
> 
> Thank you for coming to my tedtalk
> 
> Now enjoy reading

Calvin, no last name, slave number 98706.

That is who he was.

Manufacturer of intergalactic weapons and tools.

That is his job.

The lizard man in the tuxedo that comes into his lab with a few drinks is called Slf'ri'sl. 

That is his "master". He just calls him Silas in his head, though he already knows the languages of the universe he still prefers english.

Even if it has been 8 years already since he had seen another human being...

Or perhaps its more accurate to say it has ONLY been 8 years since he has been taken away from earth.

"<>"

He puts out two glasses and pours the liquor that is like poison to humans, though he has long grown numb to it.

Still, he has no choice but to comply. Otherwise the collar he wears would electrocute him.

"<>" 

He wasn't even paid for this. But that doesn't matter, he should just be happy to be alive. Slaves that aren't of use will be thrown away into the outer rings of planet Nexus.

They were given at least air supply as an act of 'kindness'. Then their previous masters watch with glee as they struggle to survive and find a safe place.

So, yeah, though he can't show it since Silas hates how the faces of other species can change to express emotions, he is happy to be alive.

He is the only one of his kind, apparently, and he hates how he is the only one among the others that can't express his emotions freely. Calvin, as someone who had to hide his emotions often while dealing with pesky interviewers back on earth, was able to steel himself in front of Silas, who had instantly taken a liking to him.

"< _> " he asked as he hid how the poisonous drink burned his lungs and chest. He had a medic bot in the ready in case he ends up collapsing._

_Silas loves putting him through torture and watching how he suppresses any expression of pain._

_Calvin doesn't want to find out what would happen if he finds any telltale signs of hatred or sadness._

_" <>" replies the monotonous voice._

_'That's because I will fucking die if I don't you bastard.'_

_" <>" _

_He can taste blood coming up his mouth, though he is able to ignore the pain, the effects of the poison aren't reduced._

_" < _> "__

__Calvin never forgets._ _

__" < _> "__ _

___Blood dribbles down his mouth, but both master and slave pay no heed to it._ _ _

___" <>" Silas reaches a clawed scaly hand, and touches Calvin's cheeks, thumbing away the blood while causing cuts to appear on his cheek._ _ _

___Calvin would almost shiver._ _ _

___He likes not thinking about what his master sees him as. He'd prefer to be seen as just a lowly slave. But Silas had made it obvious in the past month through certain actions that he has feelings for him._ _ _

___Flowers of different planets, ones put aside for viewing rather than studying._ _ _

___A specialized couch for two on the bed._ _ _

___Books from earth, based on science._ _ _

___Nights spent with Silas giving him drinks that weren't poisonous to him and telling stories about other galaxies and species._ _ _

___Calvin would have been flattered if it weren't for the fact that he knows that he would die within a week if he were to spend nights in Silas's bed chamber._ _ _

___After all, the man has a fetish for torturing him._ _ _

___In other words, after the new slave comes in, he has to start planning escape._ _ _

___\------_ _ _


End file.
